


The Masquerade

by Sda209



Series: The Collective Unconscious [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Expanded Universe, Gen, Historical, Historical References, Interconnected Anthology, Lore Exploration, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Politics, Religion, Social Commentary, Supernatural Elements, Universe Alteration, Urban Fantasy, lore expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sda209/pseuds/Sda209
Summary: What if DWMA is not the global organization that promotes peace? What if Lord Death and the UN Security Council's Permanent Five are maintaining a worldwide conspiracy to keep the existence of the Soul Arts a secret from an increasingly violent and turbulent world? (A collection of works detailing the world of the Soul Resonance series.)





	The Masquerade

Death's white, porcelain brows furrowed angrily as his black eyeholes glared at the pair standing before him. The pale-blue mists of the Collective Unconscious slithered around his lower body and the pair's legs, the mist's slender, wispy fingers touch being cold, hot, intense, and lazy. Their very tips nearly hissed as they traced around Death's black coat. One of his skeletal hands clenched into a shivering, rebellious fist, its energy disturbing the peaceful, everlasting periwinkle sky. Neither the Man of Goodwill―its butterfly mask hiding his expression―nor the Crawling Chaos―its black, charred wings swinging with cold, harsh growls―spoke.

"Brothers, I will not tolerate this cruel gamble anymore." Death's brows became angrier. "If none of us can agree on this, then I will take this mission upon my own hands."

The Man of Goodwill's face remained blank. "Humanity need not be coddled, Death. While I do certainly believe in humanity's goodness, I also believe in their ability to forge their own path. They are independent, intelligent creatures such as ourselves―and for you to watch over them like some omniscient guardian will only stunt their growth."

"Pah!" The Crawling Chaos spat both at Death and the Man of Goodwill's feet. "As much as I desire to see humanity enslaved and stupid under my whims, I cannot deny their tenacity and independence. And I certainly do _not_ remember your betrayal being a part of our bet! Are you willing to unleash untold horror upon humanity across _all_ of time?" Then its mouth slowly stretched into a crooked grin. "Actually, go ahead Death. Betray this gamble and we shall see how damned all of humanity will be when I partake in its-"

The Man of Goodwill glared at the Crawling Chaos. "Nonsense, brother! Though we are born from the sea of humanity's collective soul, I am not as inclined as to wage direct war upon one another with humanity stuck within the crossfire! It is suicide!"

Sneering, the Crawling Chaos bared its bloody claws and an ugly, dirty shine reflected off of their sharpness. "Oh do not fret, _dear brother_! I was merely," It snickered. "I was merely jesting! Although it is quite tempting…"

As the Man of Goodwill shot another glare at the Crawling Chaos, the face of Death's skull remained scrunched with fury. "Pathetic. It is astounding that the three of us were able to maintain this gamble for so long up to this point."

Silently, Death turned away from his brothers and walked away. As he felt their gazes piercing the back of his coat, there was an energy in his stride that shivered with anger and rebellion. If those two bastards won't do anything about helping humanity, then he will have to do it himself; as he always did in millennia past. The weight of his gigantic scythe, strapped on his back, seemed light as a feather now.

"I am disappointed in you, Death," He heard the Man of Goodwill say. "This betrayal has never happened before in our history. Although I am curious in how your betrayal will play a role in the bet. I hope you realize that, from this moment on, you will be our enemy?"

"The early days of humanity were all three of us warring with each other anyway, so I am not perturbed by this betrayal."

Neither the Man of Goodwill or the Crawling Chaos retorted back. The mists of the Unconscious soon began consuming Death, and then his black form disappeared within mists' thick maw. Both brothers glanced at each other―their gazes anxious, unsure, angry, excited and all other inexplicable emotions that blended into one great sense of strange uncertainty and curiosity for Death's betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic won't be like most fics in the Soul Eater fandom. This is going to be an exploration of an alternate universe of the Soul Eater canon whereby it and the (fictional) real world are bridged together in the form of an interconnected anthology. The structure will not be exactly set in stone; different ideas, concepts and topics will mostly have their own chapters or be blended together under a relevant theme with chapters of their own as well. Think of this fic like The Silmarillion, where Tolkien explores the lore of Middle-Earth. (Although a more recent, and arguably better, comparison would be The Remnan Exchange fic from the RWBY fandom.)
> 
> I was always curious on how the lore of Soul Eater could've been implemented into our world. Both the anime and manga never truly went into depth into contextualizing its lore with the real world―and the manga, from what I understand, had sort of done this in the past. There also were very fics that ever went into some detail with the lore―and only one that had truly attempted to contextualize the lore with the real world. The Masquerade, hopefully, will be the fic that really and seriously bridges Earth and the Soul Eater canon together.
> 
> -SdaTheArtist.


End file.
